Happy New Year, Gloria!
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Gloria and Tess spend New Year's Eve together, Tess tells Gloria the story of Monica's first New Year's Eve assignment. This helps Gloria finally let Tess in again. R/R
1. Chapter 1A New Year's Eve Assignment

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: This story is very special to me. It's special to me because this is the first story where Tess/Gloria really bond. This story takes place a month or two in the middle of "I Hope You Dance." That means Gloria is just recovering from the cancer.

"Happy New Year, Gloria!"

Chapter 1-A New Year's Eve Assignment

Gloria frowned as she followed Monica into the living room of the house the Father had provided to them for the time being.

"But why can't I come with you?" Gloria asked, her brown eyes full of confusion.

Monica sighed. She walked over to the couch and motioned for Gloria to join her.

Gloria didn't need much coaxing. She sat down next to Monica and relaxed as Monica put a comforting arm around her.

"Gloria, it's only goin' to be for one day. You'll be fine here with Tess. Besides, I hear she has somethin' fun planned for you two to do during New Years Eve."

Gloria nodded, but she didn't smile. She really wasn't looking forward to spending a day with Tess. It's not that Gloria didn't love her, far from it. She just felt safer with Monica and she wasn't really ready to trust Tess all the way yet. It had only been four months since Gloria had been attacked and she was still a wee bit hesitant around the eldest angel.

Even though Tess had never hurt her, Gloria still felt apprehensive around her, due to a mistake Tess had made after Gloria was attacked.

Monica smiled as she planted a motherly kiss on the top of Gloria's head.

"You'll be fine, little one. I promise. And I'll be back before you know it."

Gloria sighed.

"I know, but it's just that…" Her voice trailed off, giving Monica the impression that something was bothering her.

"Gloria, Tess loves you. She really does. All she wants is for you to give her a chance to prove it."

"I know, but it's…it's hard." Gloria admitted, tears in her voice. "I feel safe with you and…"

"I know you do, sweetheart, I know. But Tess isn't goin' to hurt you. She would never hurt you on purpose. She loves ya so much, little one. And the Father knows it too. That's why He's given you this time with Tess."

Gloria nodded as she buried her face in Monica's shoulder while letting out a sob.

"Shh, it's all right, Gloria. It's okay. I know you're goin' to miss me, darlin'. I'll miss you too. But I'll be back. I love you so much. And I trust Tess with my life, so I know she'll take good care of you."

Gloria nodded as she tried to calm down. She knew Monica spoke the truth, but she was still a wee bit afraid.

"Did you ask Tess what you wanted to know?" Monica asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Ask Tess what?" A familiar, wise voice asked from just inside the doorway.

Monica glanced up and grinned when she saw who was standing there.

Tess returned Monica's smile. She walked into the room and came over to the couch. She gave Gloria a concerned look when she saw the way the youngest angel was clinging to her supervisor and best friend.

"Gloria? What's the matter?" Tess asked in concern.

Monica sighed.

"She doesn't want me to go." She informed her former supervisor.

Tess frowned.

"Little angel, it's only gonna be for one day. Monica will be back. And I have something fun planned for you and me to do tonight."

Gloria nodded, but she made no moves to leave the safety of Monica's embrace. She was content for the moment and she wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

"I told Gloria the same thing." The Irish angel told Tess. "But my wee one wasn't havin' any of it. At least not now."

Tess nodded. She wasn't about to push Gloria, at least not yet. But Monica would have to leave soon. And Tess knew from what she was witnessing right now, it wasn't going to be easy for Gloria to say good bye to her.

"Did you pack?" Tess inquired as she sat down on Monica's other side.

The Irish angel nodded. She put a hand through Gloria's hair in an effort to keep her calm as well as to reassure her she wasn't leaving just yet.

"I just wish Gloria would trust me." Tess said, a yearning in her eyes that Monica had seen there many times before.

"All Gloria needs is time." Monica reminded her mother figure and former supervisor. "The Father's time. Gloria will trust you again. I know she will."

"I love Gloria so much. Lord knows how much I love that little angel you're holding right now."

Monica nodded.

"I know. I know that and you know that. We just need to convince Gloria."

A few minutes of silence passed before Monica decided it was time to double check her suitcase and get ready to leave. She was taken the train so that Tess would have access to the car.

"All right, little one. I know you're comfortable, but I need to make sure I have everything packed."

Gloria made a noise that suggested she didn't want to move right now.

Rather than become impatient, Monica laughed softly before carefully pulling away from Gloria and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll give you a hug before I leave, I promise." With that, Monica got up, leaving Tess and Gloria alone.

Gloria contemplated going over and sitting with Tess, but something stopped her.

Tess gave Gloria a loving smile, but made no moves to try and get her to sit with her. She knew Gloria would come to her when she was ready.

Gloria sighed, which made Tess believe that something was wrong.

As the elder angel watched Gloria's body language, she rolled her eyes.

"Gloria, it's only for a couple of days. Monica will be back before you know it. Besides, you and I are overdue for some quality time together."

"So the Father's sending Monica to Canada because…" Gloria left the sentence unfinished on purpose.

Tess caught on right away and gave Gloria a look.

"The Father is sending Monica to Canada because she has an assignment to complete. Like I told you before, we're overdue for some quality time together."

Gloria nodded, but Tess could tell the youngest angel wasn't convinced.

"Remember what happened the last time we spent some "quality time" together." Gloria reminded her superior, rolling her eyes.

Unfortunately for Gloria, Monica who had just come back from checking her suitcase, caught the end of Gloria's statement as well as the eye rolling.

"Gloria!" Monica gently admonished her case worker.

Gloria tried to put on an innocent face as she met her supervisor's slightly stern brown eyes.

"Hey!"

Monica shook her head. She wasn't going to let Gloria get away with that by any means.

"Don't "hey" me anything." Monica retorted, sternly.

Gloria nodded and blushed with embarrassment. She averted her gaze to anywhere but to where Monica was standing. She was busted and she knew it.

"Listen to me. Give Tess a chance. All right?"

Gloria nodded as she met Monica's eyes. The expression of sternness was gone, which made Gloria feel more at ease.

"It's not like I'm leavin' ya with the enemy." Monica reasoned, smiling slightly at Gloria.

"I know. But I'm just…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she stared at the floor.

Monica could tell Gloria was just upset, so she did the only thing she could think of. She held her arms out to her distraught case worker who was more like a daughter to her.

"Gloria, come here." Monica said, knowing Gloria wasn't looking at her at the moment.

Gloria didn't need much coaxing. She threw herself into Monica's arms, clinging on for all it was worth.

"Aw, little one, it's gonna be okay. It will. I'll be back." The Irish angel assured her frightened case worker who was more like a daughter to her.

Gloria let out a sob, which made Monica's heart break.

"Gloria, I'll be back." Monica tried again, hoping and praying she would get through to Gloria this time.

Gloria nodded, but she made no moves to let go.

Tess gave Gloria an understanding look.

"She's just gonna miss you, angel girl." Tess told her former case worker.

"I know. It's gonna be okay, sweetheart. I promise, I'll be back before you know it."

Gloria let out another sob as she tried to calm down.

Just then, a question came to the Irish angel's mind.

"Did you ask Tess yet?"

This got Gloria's as well as Tess's attention.

"Ask Tess what?" Tess inquired, giving both younger angels a suspicious look.

Gloria shook her head.

"Not yet." She replied, referring to Monica.

Monica nodded.

The youngest angel then turned her attention to Tess.

"It's nothing really." She said, trying to get out of asking Tess for what she wanted.

Tess shrugged.

"All right. If you say so." Tess responded. She started leafing through a book just then.

Monica sighed. She hated when Gloria got like this. She just wished she would ask Tess and be done with it. The Irish angel knew that Tess would most likely comply with Gloria's request. She only prayed that a wee bit of coaxing on her part would help Gloria come out of her shell.

"Gloria, come on. Pleas,? Do it for me." Monica coaxed, praying Gloria would listen to her.

"Okay." Gloria consented, getting a smile from the Irish angel.

"All right. Thank you. Aw, I love you, little one. I'll see you later, okay?" With that, Monica gave Gloria one last hug before standing up and making her way to the front door.

"I love you too." Gloria replied, giving Monica one last hug.

"You're gonna be fine." Monica assured her. "Tess will take good care of you."

It took ten minutes, but both Monica and Tess finally convinced Gloria it was okay to let go.

Monica ruffled Gloria's hair gently before giving her one last hug and kiss.

"I love you, little one. BE good for Tess, all right?"

"I'll try." Gloria assured her supervisor.

"That's all I ask." Monica replied, smiling at Gloria warmly. She then turned her attention to Tess. "I love you too." She gave Tess a hug before whispering something in her right ear. "Go easy on Gloria. She's just scared."

Tess laughed softly.

"We'll be fine, Ms. Wings. Gloria will be in one piece when you get back."

Monica giggled, knowing Tess was telling the truth.

Picking up her suitcase, Monica gave both angels a smile.

"Since I won't see you two until after New Year's, Happy New Year to you both."

"Same here." Gloria echoed, giving Monica a shy smile.

"Happy New Year to you too, angel girl." Tess replied, hugging Monica once again. "Be careful."

"I will, Tess." Monica assured her former supervisor.

The Irish angel was about to leave, when she felt something small and furry rub up against her. She giggled and bent down to scratch Snickers behind the ears.

"See? Snickers is gonna miss you too." Gloria told Monica, smiling slightly.

Monica grinned.

"Happy New Year to you too, Snickers. Take care of Gloria for me."

Snickers meowed as if to assure Monica she would keep an eye on Gloria for her.

Monica laughed as she pet the cat once more.

After she set Snickers back down on the floor, the Irish angel left for her assignment.


	2. Chapter 2Tess's Tale

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it! There's one more chapter to go after this. Also, I hope everyone likes the story Tess tells Gloria. The story I had Tess tell Gloria just flowed out so easily. It was incredible!

"Happy New Year, Gloria!"

Chapter 2-Tess's Tale

A few minutes of silence passed before Gloria broke it. She gazed around the room and sighed. She and Tess, apart from Snickers were the only ones in the house. Even Kassie, Gloria's daughter, was spending New Year's Eve elsewhere.

"I can't believe Kassie's spending New Year's Eve away from home this year." Gloria said, wistfully.

Tess sat beside Gloria in the spot Monica had vacated moments before.

"Well, honey, Kassie's growing up. She's almost ten. She's gonna want to do these things from time to time. And Kiana's parents are good people. They'll take really good care of our baby angel."

Gloria nodded.

"I know. I guess I'm just used to Kassie spending the Holidays with us."

"I know you are, little angel. But Kassie will be back a day after Monica comes back."

Gloria nodded.

"So what is this question you wanted to ask me that Monica keeps referring to?" Tess asked, hoping Gloria would give her a straight forward answer this time.

Gloria sighed. She started playing with the end of her catheter tube that was sticking out of her shirt near the right side of her chest.

Tess narrowed her eyes and the youngest angel stopped what she was doing immediately. She never normally did that, but she was nervous.

Gloria had been diagnosed with cancer a few months ago, due to an assignment that needed her help. She had survived, but she was still recovering from some of the affects of it, so she needed to keep the chest catheter in for a few more weeks. The catheter was helping her get the remaining medicine she needed in order to make a full recovery.

"All right. You know you can talk to me, right?" Tess asked, making sure Gloria knew she was there for her.

Just then, Gloria sneezed.

Tess gave her a concerned look.

"Gloria, are you okay?"

Gloria nodded, although her head was starting to hurt a wee bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Honey, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Tess asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Uh-huh."

Tess sighed in resignation.

"Okay. You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Good." Tess replied, giving Gloria a small smile.

Gloria was about to say something, when she sneezed again. She sighed before looking at Tess for a minute or so.

"What is it, baby?" Tess asked, concern in her voice. She wanted nothing more than to take Gloria into her arms, but she knew Gloria wouldn't have any of it right now.

"It's nothing." Gloria insisted, getting another look from Tess. "It's really not that important."

"Well, while you decide whether or not to tell me what it is you want to ask me, get your coat on."

"Where are we going?" Gloria asked, curiosity in her voice as well as her eyes.

Tess grinned.

"You'll see." Tess replied, a smile on her face. "Come on."

After getting their coats on, Gloria made sure Snickers had enough food before following Tess out of the house.

As they approached the familiar red Cadillac, Gloria got a hopeful look in her eye.

"Can I drive?"

Tess shook her head.

"No." She said emphatically.

Gloria pouted as she got into the passenger's side of the car.

Tess chuckled as she slid into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"You don't give up, do you, little angel?"

Gloria smirked.

"Hey, I had to try."

Tess laughed softly as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes you did." She agreed, smiling over at Gloria with nothing but love in her wise brown eyes. "Yes you did."

The drive to the park was silent. Both angels were in their own thoughts. The sound of the music coming from the stereo helped the atmosphere in the car stay peaceful as well.

When Tess stopped the car twenty minutes later, she got out and helped Gloria out. She took her hand and instructed the youngest angel to close her eyes.

"Why?" Gloria asked, not sure where Tess was going with this.

Tess sighed.

"Trust me." Tess replied, praying Gloria would obey her.

Reluctantly, the little angel did so.

Tess led Gloria into the park and up a flight of stairs. She then helped her sit down upon a flat surface and sat down next to her. It wasn't until both angels were safely sitting down, did Tess let Gloria open her eyes.

"You can open them now." Tess told her.

When Gloria did so, she got a good look at where they were and her face broke into a grin.

"Tess…this is awesome!" Gloria declared enthusiastically. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around Tess's neck and the elder angel hugged back.

"Well I can do some pretty awesome things once in a while." Tess said, laughing herself.

Gloria giggled as they pulled away. She gazed back up at the place where the fireworks would be before turning her attention back to Tess.

"When are they gonna start?" She asked, her tone full of excitement.

Tess laughed despite herself. Gloria was rather cute.

"Patience, little angel." Tess cautioned, but she was smiling. "They'll start soon."

Gloria smiled as she made herself comfortable. She lay back against Tess's right shoulder. She didn't even flinch when Tess pulled her close.

"There. Are you comfortable?" Tess asked, patting Gloria's shoulder gently.

"Yup." Gloria replied, closing her eyes contentedly.

"Good." Tess told her. "You know I do love you, honey."

"I know. I love you too." Gloria replied, making Tess's heart melt.

Silence fell between the two angels before Tess broke it with an observation.

"Do you realize something?"

"Hmmm?" Gloria asked, resting her eyes slightly.

"You're laying here, comfortably in my lap, not flinching or squirming or anything. You're just relaxing."

Gloria smiled at Tess's words before nodding her head.

"I guess that means I feel safe with you again." Gloria told her, making a grin spread across Tess's face.

"I'm glad to hear it, baby. I'm really glad to hear it." With that, Tess kissed the top of Gloria's head and waited for the fireworks to start.

When the colorful spectacles started, Gloria grinned and pointed at each one excitedly

"Tess look! They're so beautiful."

"They sure are, baby." Tess agreed, gazing at the rainbow of fiery color above her. "They sure are."

The two watched the fireworks for a few more minutes before Tess got an idea.

"But you know something? New Year's Eve isn't just a Holiday for some people to abuse alcohol or even for these big parties and fireworks displays in Time Square. It didn't start out that way at least."

"Is there a story behind it?" Gloria asked, hopefully.

Tess grinned.

"Oh yes."

"Tell me Tess, please! Tell me!" Gloria begged. Her innocent brown eyes were full of wonder and curiosity.

Tess laughed as she gave Gloria's shoulders a small squeeze.

"I'd never thought you'd ask, little angel. The year was 1932. It was six years before Monica and I met."

"So she still was in annunciations?" Gloria guessed, hoping she was right.

"Well, yes and no." Tess replied, making Gloria confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was just finishing up with annunciations, but the Father had a special assignment for Monica that year."

"What kind of assignment?" Gloria asked, eager to hear more of Tess's tale.

Tess laughed.

"If you would stop interrupting me, you'd find out faster."

Gloria blushed, but was relieved to see that Tess was smiling at her.

"As I was saying, the Father gave Monica a special assignment that year. She was assigned to the Hamilton family. It was Greg Hamilton who needed an angel back in those times."

"Why?" Gloria wondered aloud.

"Well to be honest with you, little angel, Greg didn't think New Year's Eve was anything to celebrate."

"Oh my!" Gloria exclaimed, as though that was the most terrible thing in the world. "How could anyone think like that?

"Because times were hard back then, honey. America was going through what they called the Great Depression. Many people were out of work. And the people who had jobs, didn't put much stock in keeping them."

"So people would just get fired for no reason?"

Tess shook her head.

"There's always a reason. It was just hard to keep a job once you had one."

"How come?" The little angel inquired. She was never one to be short on questions.

"Because times were hard back then, sweetheart. So it was no wonder that Monica came just in the nick of time. You see, Mr. Hamilton worked for the stock market. In fact, it was the crash of the stock market that caused the Great Depression. You can imagine what Mr. Hamilton's family was going through when that happened. Then again, what all the families were going through when that happened."

"So Monica was sent to give these people hope during this difficult time?" Gloria chimed in.

"Yup. And let's just say, Monica certainly had her work cut out for her on this assignment. You can be sure of that."

"Didn't Mr. Hamilton believe in angels?" The little angel inquired.

Tess sighed.

"Not exactly. And during this time, it was hard for anyone to believe in anything that they couldn't see. Most people's philosophy was, if you couldn't see it, then it didn't exist."

"Oh my!" Gloria gasped, not understanding why someone would think that way.

Tess nodded in agreement.

"So what was Monica's job?" Gloria asked, completely interested in the tale.

Tess grinned.

"I'm getting there, baby, I'm getting there. Monica had two jobs in this case, no pun intended."

"What's a pun?" Gloria asked, innocently.

Ignoring Gloria's last question, Tess continued her story.

"Monica was a nanny for their little girl, Christina. She also served as an accountant for Mr. Hamilton."

"I'll bet Monica enjoyed being a nanny." Gloria commented. She knew how much her supervisor and best friend loved children.

"Oh yes. Monica loved taking care of Christina. As for the other job, well, let's just say I think you would have been better equipped for it."

"So what happened then?"

"Well, like I said before, during that time people were under the impression, if you couldn't see it, then it didn't exist."

"Let me guess, the Father changed their minds."

"Amen to that, baby. Amen to that. You see, the Hamiltons' wanted to have a second child. But after Christina was born, they started having some…well they started having some problems let's say."

"Like Rose's parents?" Gloria asked, trying to make a comparison.

Tess nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, pretty much. But unlike Rose's parents, the Hamiltons didn't think of adoption as an option. It's not that adoption wasn't heard of back then, it was. But it was new and not a lot of families were too crazy about the idea. After the Depression hit, people didn't want to take risks anymore. They were too afraid of the consequences."

"But taking risks is a good thing sometimes." Gloria noted.

"I know. But people didn't know that back then. They were losing their jobs, and some even lost family members. All they wanted to do was cling to anything that could be seen."

"What happened then?"

"Well, the Hamiltons' were devastated. They wanted to have a second child so badly, but after the Depression hit, they lost hope that it would ever happen. What's worse, they didn't just lose hope in having a second child, they lost hope in everything else too. Including themselves."

"And in God." Gloria guessed.

Tess nodded and heaved a sigh.

"Yes, little angel. They lost their faith in God too." Tess confirmed solemnly.

"But didn't Christina believe?" Gloria asked, her tone hopeful.

"Yes she did, baby. Yes she did. That child's faith was as strong as ever. And that was one thing that worked in Monica's favor. But as far as getting through to Greg Hamilton...let's just say Monica had to work extra hard for that to happen. It took a while. It wasn't until New Year's Eve that Greg Hamilton learned to hope again. And along with that newfound hope, came a renewed faith in God as well."

"Let me guess, it was Monica's revelation that helped Greg realize the truth."

Tess nodded.

"That was part of it. But Greg Hamilton also got another surprise too. His wife was having pains and at first they thought it might be Appendicitis. But it wasn't. It turned out to be something else entirely. Something nobody was expecting."

"She had a baby?" Gloria guessed, a smile of joy spreading across her face.

"Yes she did, baby. By the grace of God, Margaret had the baby she and her husband thought was lost forever. After that, Mr. Hamilton never doubted God's existence again. And not only that, but he found a reason to celebrate New Year's Eve. He also found a reason to believe in God as well."

"Because Monica revealed the truth to him." Gloria finished, resting her head against Tess's shoulder once again.

"Exactly. God showed Himself to that young man in such a way that Mr. Hamilton had no choice but to believe. Live it by faith is true, little angel. But God shoed His love and mercy to that family by giving them the one precious gift they thought was lost forever."

"Which gave them reason to Hope again?" Gloria finished, a smile spreading across her face.

Tess grinned.

"That's right, baby. In fact, that's what they named their little girl."

Gloria grinned.

"Hope. I like that name. It's really pretty."

"Yes it is. It's also something that should be cherished as God cherishes each one of His children."

"Amen to that." Gloria commented.

"So what did you think of the story?" Tess asked, combing her fingers through Gloria's hair.

Gloria thought for a minute. The fireworks had ended by now and the other groups of people who had come to witness the colorful spectacle were packing up to return home.

"It was good." Gloria replied. "I really liked it. Thanks for telling it to me."

"Aw, it was my pleasure, little angel. New Year's Eve is a fresh start for everyone. It's God's way of giving His children a fresh start."

Gloria nodded. She was silent for a few minutes before an idea formed in her mind.

"Tess?" Gloria started, giving her superior a hopeful look.

"Yes, baby?" Tess replied, glancing down at Gloria with nothing but love and pride. She prayed Gloria was going to ask her whatever she had been holding back all night.

"I have a question." Gloria told her, her eyes still holding that same hopeful gaze.

"Go on." Tess encouraged.

"Well, since New Year's Eve is a time for fresh new starts…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she gazed up at Tess hopefully.

Tess narrowed her eyes at where Gloria was going with this train of thought.

"Yes?" Tess coaxed, although her tone was one of anxiety.

"Is there any way you could give me a fresh new start with your car?"

Gloria held her breath, not sure how Tess would react. She prayed the elder angel wouldn't become angry. After all, it was only a question and Tess had said New Year's Eve was a time for starting over.

TO Gloria's utter surprise, Tess laughed and pulled her close.

"You will never change, will you?" She asked, planting a kiss on the top of Gloria's head.

Gloria shook her head, a small smile on her own face.

"Noep."

"And I'm grateful for that, little angel. I really am. I wouldn't have you any other way. Even though I complain sometimes, I love you so much, Gloria. Lord knows how much I love you."

Gloria smiled as she snuggled into Tess for a cuddle.

"I love you too." Gloria replied.

Tess smiled as she gazed up at the Heavens above.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you for creating this precious little angel."

"What did you say, Tess?" Gloria asked, not catching Tess's last statement.

Tess grinned.

"I said, we need to put some gas in my baby if you're going to drive her anywhere."

Gloria nodded. Then what Tess had just said hit her full on.

"You're really gonna let me drive? You're really letting me drive? You really mean it?"

Tess gazed Heavenward again before nodding her head in Gloria's direction.

"Lord, did I just say that?" She muttered, not sure she had heard her own words correctly. Then to Gloria she said, "Yes, I do."

"Thank you, Tess, thank you!" With that, Gloria threw her arms around Tess and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome, little angel. Just don't let me regret it." SHE said, her voice semi stern.

"I won't, I promise." Gloria said, earnestly. "I'll be really careful."

"Lord, I hope so." Tess muttered as she followed Gloria back to the car. "I really hope so."


	3. Chapter 3Happy New Year Gloria

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

God loves you

A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I also hope this story has helped everyone in some way or another.

"Happy New Year, Gloria!"

Chapter 3-Happy New Year, Gloria

Gloria kept her word to Tess's surprise. Her driving was almost flawless and they didn't get pulled over once.

When they reached the house, Gloria turned off the car before turning to Tess. The superior angel had a smile of pride on her face that could have lit up the entire neighborhood.

"So, how'd I do?" Gloria asked, eager to hear what the superior angel thought of her driving skills now.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…you did really well." Tess replied, smiling from ear to ear.

Gloria grinned back.

"Thank Monica for that." Gloria said, a small yawn escaping her lips. "She's been giving me lessons since we had our first official assignment together."

Tess nodded. She knew Gloria had meant after Monica had been promoted, so she didn't let her last comment bother her.

After Tess put the keys on the rack, she followed Gloria into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was surprised when Gloria came over and made herself comfortable next to her.

As if on cue, Snickers came into the room and joined them on the couch. She was about to jump in Tess's lap, but was stopped when the elder angel picked her up and set her in Gloria's arms.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong person." With that, she pulled Gloria close while doing her best to ignore Snickers' forepaw on her arm.

Just then, Gloria sneezed twice in a row.

Tess narrowed her eyes at her 'little angel.

"Gloria, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Tess checked Gloria's forehead. She frowned when she discovered the younger angel had a slight fever.

Gloria nodded, although it wasn't true. She didn't want to ruin the night.

"Are you sure? You feel warm to me." Tess observed. She gave Gloria a look that told her she wasn't buying her answer for a second.

"Yeah. I'm…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she sneezed once again.

"Are you sure, baby?" Tess asked, wanting to make sure Gloria was okay.

"I'm sure."

Tess sighed. She knew Gloria would tell her when she was good and ready, but the elder angel still didn't like seeing Gloria in pain.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, Tess broke it with another question.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me? Monica said there was something you wanted to know about."

Gloria shrugged as though it didn't matter.

"It was nothing, really." Gloria insisted, hoping Tess would drop the subject.

Just then, Gloria sneezed again before starting to cough.

Tess shook her head, not buying Gloria's statement for a second.

"You are NOT fine." Tess concluded, putting a hand through Gloria's hair. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I wanna help you, but I can't if you won't talk to me."

Gloria sighed, knowing Tess had figured her out. She then got an idea. She gave Tess a hopeful look before revealing what she wanted to ask her. The only problem was, Gloria said it in such a rush, Tess didn't catch it at first.

"Willyoutellmeaboutthesixthday?"

Tess gave Gloria a "what in the world did you say" look before answering her question with one of her own.

"Excuse me? Would you care to try that again, little angel? Preferably in English if you don't mind."

Gloria blushed but did as Tess had asked.

"Will you tell me about the sixth day?" Gloria asked, her tone full of hope. "What was it like?"

Tess grinned. She knew exactly how to get Gloria to cooperate with her now.

"All right, little angel, here's the deal. I'll tell you about the sixth day, if you tell me what's going on with that little Human form of yours." Tess bargained, hoping Gloria would take her offer.

"I'm fine, really…I…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she sneezed again.

Tess nodded and got up from the couch. She walked towards the door that led into the music room.

"All right, if you say so. I have some other things I can do." She turned the handle of the door and waited approximately two minutes for what she knew would happen next.

"Tess, wait!" Gloria called after her.

Tess turned around and gave Gloria a knowing but gentle smile.

"I thought so." Tess said, coming back over to where Gloria was sitting. She sat down beside her and put an arm around the youngest angel.

Gloria sighed as her head started to pound.

"My head hurts and my throat hurts a little."

Tess narrowed her eyes at the conclusion of Gloria's confession.

"And you were going to wait to tell me this when…?" Tess chided only semi sternly.

Gloria sighed as an embarrassed blush crept up her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just…" Gloria's voice trailed off as her gaze traveled to the floor.

"You can admit it. " Tess coaxed, an understanding look spreading across her face. "Gloria, I know you're more comfortable around Monica. I know that. But I love you too. I would never hurt you on purpose, baby."

"I know." Gloria replied, a few tears spilling from her brown eyes. "I was just scared." The little angel admitted.

"Of what?" Tess inquired.

Gloria shrugged.

"I don't know." She grew silent before starting to cough.

Tess saw Gloria's plight and reached her arms out to her.

"Gloria, come here, baby." With that, Tess took the youngest angel into her arms, hoping to bring her some sense of comfort and reassurance.

Gloria snuggled in for a cuddle as a painful whimper escaped her lips. She was feeling awful and Tess could tell just by how she was acting.

"It's all right, little angel. I have you now. You're okay. Here we go." With that, Tess helped Gloria to get comfortable while laying her head in her lap. She made sure Gloria's catheter was okay before combing her fingers through her hair.

"Tess, I feel awful!" Gloria cried, tears of pain streaming down her face.

Tess's heart broke at the sight. She hated it when any of her angel babies were in pain.

"I know you do, sweetheart, I know. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna take care of you. Now, I have to get some stuff. I'll be right back."

As Tess went to get up, Gloria reached for her hand.

"Tess, no! Don't leave!"

Tess sighed. She would have normally scolded Gloria for whining, but given the situation and Monica's temporary absence, the superior angel let it go.

"Gloria, honey, I'm happy you feel comfortable and safe with me again, I really am. But I need to get a few things to help you feel better. I'll be right back." With that, Tess left to retrieve a few items.

Once she returned, Tess put the stuff on the coffee table before helping Gloria get comfortable once again.

"All right, there you go. Watch your catheter, all right. Is that better, little angel?"

Gloria mumbled something that sounded like "Uh-huh" before going silent again.

Despite the situation, Tess couldn't help but smile. Gloria was truly cute.

"All right. Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna give you some medicine, take your temperature, change the dressing on your catheter and then I will tell you about the sixth day. Does that sound good?"

Gloria grimaced at the mention of Tess having to change the dressing on her catheter. She was used to the way Monica did it and how it hardly hurt whenever the Irish angel did the small procedure.

As Tess glanced down at Gloria's catheter tube, she thought better of it and decided to change the dressing first.

"On second thought, let me change your dressing now, that way we can get it done and over with. Besides, it needs it." With that, Tess prepared to do the small procedure she had seen Monica do for the past three months now.

Gloria cringed at the prospect of what was to come. She really wasn't in the mood to be poked and prodded at the moment.

Just then, the youngest angel started to shiver.

Tess noticed and hastened to help her. She put the saline she was about to open down and pulled the comforter around Gloria. After that was done, Tess went back to the task at hand.

In a last ditch effort to get out of the catheter change, Gloria posed a question to Tess that took the elder angel by surprise.

"Tess?"

"Yes, baby?" Tess answered, glancing up briefly from what she was doing.

"After everything's done, can we cuddle please?"

Tess smiled, despite the situation.

"Did you just ask me what I think you asked me?" Tess joked, not realizing Gloria wasn't in a joking type of mood.

"Tess!" Gloria whined, her voice full of exasperation.

Tess sighed.

"To answer your question, yes. And you don't even have to ask me. That's what I've been trying to get through your little halo for over two months now. I'll hold you any time of the day or night."

Gloria nodded, satisfied with Tess's answer. She gave Tess a hopeful look before posing another question to her superior.

"Can't we do the other stuff first?" Gloria asked, referring to the medicine and the taking of her temperature.

Tess shook her head.

"Little angel, the faster we do this, the faster you can rest."

Gloria sighed resignedly and allowed Tess to do what she had to do.

"Tess, I just wanna sleep!" Gloria whimpered, pain evident in her tone.

"I know you do, baby. You'll be able to, I promise. We just need to take care of a few things first. Let's take care of your catheter and then we'll do the other stuff."

"Can't we do the other stuff first?" Gloria begged once again, trying to delay the hard part.

Tess shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. But this will be over before you know it. Besides, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can rest. All right, ready?"

Gloria nodded.

As Tess prepared to take the dressing off, Gloria flinched, causing Tess to pause what she was doing.

"Gloria, it's okay. It'll be over soon. But you need to try and relax. Don't fight me. I'm not the enemy here." Tess told her, patting her shoulder.

"I know."

As Tess was about to try again, she got an idea. She left the room and returned with something that would hopefully help Gloria feel better.

"All right, let's see…I'm gonna count to three and take it off slowly." Tess assured Gloria.

Gloria nodded, just wanting the small procedure over with as soon as possible.

"Okay. 1-2-3." With that, Tess gently removed the dressing. Her heart broke as Gloria let out a whimper. "You're okay. That's it. Thatta girl. There, how does that feel?"

Gloria breathed a sigh of relief once the initial cleaning was over with.

"Better." She replied, truthfully.

Tess smiled.

"I'm glad."

As Tess fastened another dressing over the catheter site, she smiled at Gloria with pride.

"See? It's done. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Gloria gave Tess a Look before closing her eyes.

The next two things went a bit more smoothly.

After Tess had given Gloria the Tylenol, she took her temperature and discovered her fever was 100.5 degrees.

"It's not too high." Tess informed a half asleep Gloria. "We just need to keep it from going any higher."

Gloria mumbled something, but Tess didn't catch it.

"I'm really glad you're starting to trust me more." Tess said, stroking Gloria's hair. "I love you, Gloria. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Gloria replied, snuggling into Tess for a cuddle.

Tess smiled down at Gloria before getting ready to tell her the story she had wanted to hear for a long time now.

But as Tess gazed down at Gloria, she noticed that the little angel was almost half asleep again.

"Gloria, honey, it's your choice," Tess told her, rousing Gloria from her half asleep state.

"What's my choice?" Gloria asked, not really paying attention due to how bad she felt.

"I sing to you first, or I tell you about the sixth day. It's up to you. What do you want to hear first?"

Gloria heaved a sigh before answering Tess's question.

"I don't care!" Gloria whined, a true sign she was sick.

Tess took it in stride. She decided to sing to Gloria instead.

"All right, you are tired. In that case, I'm going to sing to you and then I'll tell you about the sixth day once you're feeling better."

"Promise you won't forget?" Gloria asked, closing her eyes once again.

"I promise." Tess said. She planted a kiss on Gloria's cheek before starting to sing "When You Can't Move the Mountain" to the youngest angel. She knew it would help her 'little angel get to sleep faster. Little did Tess know what trouble the night would bring…

Gloria slept off and on for most of the night. She woke up a few times from pain and feeling thirsty.

Tess gave Gloria something to drink and then sung her back to sleep. She didn't leave Gloria's side for most of the night. The elder angel just prayed the youngest would feel better soon.

It wasn't until a few hours later that disaster struck concerning Gloria.

Gloria awoke somewhere around four-thirty in the morning feeling terrible. Her head was hurting and her stomach was churning something awful.

"Tess? Tess!" Gloria called, her voice breaking with the effort not to get sick everywhere.

Tess was at Gloria's side in minutes. She noticed that Gloria was breathing fast and she looked like she was in a great deal of pain.

"Gloria? Little angel, what's wrong?" Tess asked, sitting down beside the couch. She put a hand on Gloria's right shoulder to let her know she was there.

Gloria let out a sob as she tried to answer Tess's question.

"Tess…Tess, I-I'm gonna throw up!" Gloria cried, pain shooting up her stomach.

"All right, little angel. It's okay. Come here." With that, Tess helped Gloria up and guided her to the bathroom.

Upon arriving in the bathroom, Tess helped Gloria to face the toilet while rubbing her back gently. She could tell this was going to be a long night.

"It's okay, Gloria, it's okay." Tess soothed, rubbing Gloria's shoulder. She held Gloria's reddish brown hair back just as the youngest angel heaved, losing the contents of her stomach.

Gloria whimpered before heaving again. She was feeling awful and she just wanted to sleep.

Once Gloria's stomach had calmed down, Tess situated the youngest angel so that she could lay her head in her lap again.

After Gloria was situated, Tess started singing to her.

It took Gloria a half an hour, but she finally fell back to sleep.

As Tess sat there, she prayed Gloria would be okay. She didn't like it when her 'little angel was sick. The superior angel prayed whatever Gloria had would pass soon.

It wasn't until around nine-thirty/ten o' clock in the morning, that Monica returned. She smiled upon seeing Tess. She had really missed her while she had been away. The Irish angel had missed her case worker as well. She was anxious to know how Gloria had done without her there.

Tess grinned when Monica walked through the front door.

"Hey." Monica greeted, smiling warmly at Tess.

"Hey yourself, angel girl. How was your New Year's Eve.?"

Monica grinned.

"It went really well. I missed you two though."

Tess smiled.

"Aw, we missed you too, baby."

"How did Gloria do?" The Irish angel asked. She was eager to hear how her 'little one had faired.

Tess shrugged.

"Well she did fine, considering having the flu for the last few hours."

Monica frowned.

"Aw, poor Gloria." Monica said, her voice full of sympathy and concern. "Is she all right?"

Tess nodded.

"Our little Gloria's okay. She survived."

Monica giggled, despite the situation. Tess certainly had a way with words sometimes.

"Did my little one give you a hard time?" Monica inquired.

Tess shook her head.

"Not much." She replied, honestly.

Monica nodded. It was only when the Irish angel gazed down, did she see Gloria snuggled comfortably in Tess's embrace.

"Tess…Gloria's…" The Irish angel's voice trailed off in surprise.

Tess smiled.

"How did this happen?" Monica asked, still in shock at the events that had taken place during her temporary absence.

The Irish angel sat down across from the eldest and youngest angel.

Tess grinned as Gloria snuggled into her for a cuddle.

"Call it a miracle, angel girl. Call it a miracle."

Monica grinned and nodded in agreement.

A few minutes of silence passed before Tess broke it. She knew Monica wanted to know what had happened yesterday, so the elder angel started to explain.

"I took Gloria to see the fireworks and I told her about your first assignment on New Year's Eve with the Hamilton family. The assignment you had before we met."

Monica blushed in embarrassment.

"Did she like it?" She asked, knowing the answer almost immediately.

"Oh yeah. Are you kidding? Gloria loved it!"

Monica giggled softly.

"I'm glad."

After the giggles had subsided, Tess continued her explanation.

"After we got home, I actually was able to get Gloria to admit she wasn't feeling good. She let me change the dressing on her catheter without a problem. After that was done, I sung Gloria to sleep and she was fine for a while."

Monica was about to ask her former supervisor what she had meant by 'a while, when another thought crossed her mind.

"She didn't fight you when you went to change her catheter dressing?" Monica asked. She knew Gloria sometimes got in moods when she didn't want the small procedure done at all.

Tess sighed.

"A little. But given the situation, it was expected. I didn't let it bother me too much. She whimpered a little, but that was it. I actually found a way to make it not hurt so much."

"You'll have to show me how to do that." Monica said, smiling at Tess before her gaze landed on her case worker once again.

"I will." Tess promised. She was about to finish her story, but Monica stopped her with another question.

"So Gloria didn't push your hand away?" The Irish angel asked.

Tess shook her head.

"No. But a little bit later, things went downhill."

"Tess, you didn't scold her, did you?" Monica asked, praying the answer was no.

Tess shook her head, which made Monica sigh with relief.

"No, it was nothing like that. It didn't have anything to do with our relationship at all. Gloria just wasn't feeling well. It started with her throat and head hurting. Then by early this morning, her dinner and lunch came up for a return trip."

Monica sighed as she gazed down at Gloria.

"Poor Gloria."

"She's all right." Tess assured the Irish angel.

Just then, Gloria started to whimper. She snuggled deeper into Tess's loving and protective hold before letting out another small whimper.

Tess hastened to assure Gloria she was okay before she worked herself up.

"Gloria, shh. It's all right, little angel. I gotcha. Tess still has you. You're safe. You're still safe with me. I have you, baby. I have you."

Gloria responded to Tess's comforting words of truth by burying her face in her shoulder before settling down.

Monica smiled at the interaction between her case worker and former supervisor.

"Aw, that's so cute." She commented, getting a slight glare from the superior angel.

"I love you too, angel girl." Tess assured the Irish angel.

Monica shook her head.

"I mean it, Tess. It is. I told you Gloria would let you in sooner or later."

Tess nodded.

It was then that Monica gazed out of the window. Her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw what was going on outside.

"Oh my!" She gasped, making Tess look up at her.

"What is it?" Tess asked.

"It's snowin' outside." Monica replied, still gazing out of the window.

Tess shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Tess asked.

"Aye. It's really snowin' out." She then turned her gaze upon Tess before it landed on Gloria. "And now I know why." She smirked, receiving another playful glare from Tess.

Just then, Gloria started to stir. She whimpered a wee bit as her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she felt was Tess stroking her hair. She then remembered the events that had taken place the night before. She immediately calmed at the sound of Tess humming. She remembered falling asleep while laying her head in Tess's lap. This memory, coupled with the fact that she was still with Tes, made the youngest angel's breathing go back to normal almost immediately.

The one thought that stuck in Gloria's mind was the fact that she was safe with Tess. And it wasn't just something she was trying to convince herself of anymore.

For the first time in a long time, the youngest angel truly felt safe with her superior again.

"Tess?" Gloria asked, her voice soft and full of residual sleep.

Tess smiled down at her'little angel as she continued to comb her fingers through her hair.

"It's all right, baby. I still have you. But someone else is back too."

Monica smiled gently at her case worker. She got up and knelt down beside the couch where Tess was sitting. She put a hand on Gloria's shoulder and patted it gently.

"Hey there, little one. I missed you, sweetheart." Monica told her. She planted a motherly kiss on Gloria's cheek before ruffling her hair gently.

Gloria gave Monica a smile before returning her hug partway. She was still really tired and a wee bit out of it from being sick.

"I missed you too." Gloria replied, honestly.

"Do you want to come and sit with me for a wee bit?" Monica asked. She didn't hold her arms out just yet. She wanted Gloria to make the decision on her own.

Gloria thought for a minute before shaking her head. She prayed Monica wouldn't be upset with her.

Monica was a wee surprised by Gloria's reply.

Usually after the Irish angel had returned from any lengthy solo assignment, her 'little one would jump at the chance to spend time with her.

"No?" Monica said, her tone matching the surprise she felt. She then posed a question to her case worker. "Are you comfortable with Tess?"

Gloria nodded. She then got an anxious look on her face as she locked eyes with her supervisor and best friend.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Monica shook her head.

"No, little one. Not at all. I'm glad you feel comfortable with Tess again."

Gloria nodded.

"And safe." She added, truthfully. Her last statement made Tess's heart melt.

"I'm glad, little angel." Tess told her. She pulled the quilt around Gloria more securely. "I'm glad."

"Me too, little one." Monica said. "I'm glad you feel safe with Tess again. It makes me feel better knowing when I leave for solo assignments, I know that you'll be okay. I know Tess will take care of you, but now you know it too."

Gloria nodded. She yawned, indicating that she was ready for bed again.

Tess chuckled softly at her 'little angel's actions.

"I think someone's ready to go back to sleep." The elder angel observed.

"Tess?" Gloria asked, already half asleep.

"Yes, baby?" Tess replied, hugging Gloria close.

"Tell me about the sixth day, please?"

"Later, little angel. I'll tell you about the sixth day later. I promise."

"Okay." Gloria replied as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you, Tess."

Tes smiled, despite the few tears that had fallen from her wise eyes.

"Aw, I love you very much, little angel. I love you very much. Try and get some sleep. Monica and I are both here. We're not gonna leave you."

Gloria merely snuggled into Tess as she let her eyes close.

"Don't let go." Gloria said, her voice full of sleep.

"I won't, baby. I promise I won't." Tess told her earnestly.

Once Gloria was asleep, Monica spoke up.

"Tess, I'm glad Gloria finally learned how to trust you. It took her a wee while, but she did it. By the grace of God, she did it."

Tess smiled.

"Amen to that, angel girl. Amen to that." With that, Tess sat there, holding Gloria and watching the snow falling outside.

As Tess sat there, she smiled up at the sky through the half opened window.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you for showing Gloria how to trust me again."

The elder angel's gaze then landed on Gloria. She smiled at her 'little angel before whispering, "Happy new year, Gloria. Thank you for letting me in again. I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you if I can help it. I love you, little angel."

"Love you too, Tess." Gloria mumbled. She buried her face in the crook of Tess's right shoulder, making the superior angel's heart melt and a smile of love cross her wise features.

If there was one thing Tess was sure of, it was that New Year's Eve was definitely God's way of giving His children and angels a fresh start. As far as Tess was concerned, she and Gloria had definitely gotten theirs.

Tess knew that it wouldn't happen over night. But the fact that Gloria felt safe with her again was a miracle in itself.

The youngest angel had made significant progress and Tess couldn't have been more proud of her than she was at that very moment.

THE END


End file.
